Ca arrive toujours à McKay
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: SGA1 part en mission, et bien sur il arrive quelque chose à McKay. Chapitre 10 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Voila ma 1ére fanfic, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira...

Genre: Mckaynien   
Disclaimer: comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla.

Demain c'est l'anniversaire de McKay, et toute l'équipe était sur le coup pour lui préparer une petite surprise. Elizabeth et Teyla s'occupaient des gâteaux et Zelenka lui ferait croire qu'il y avait un problème avec la porte des étoiles. Sheppard savait que Rodney, avec son égo surdimensionné en ferait un problème personnel et quand il arriverait en salle d'embarquement il verait la petite surprise de John. Il avait organisé l'arrivée de deux personnes importantes pour le scientifique canadien: Le colonel Carter et sa soeur Jeannie Miller. John savait que leurs relations s'étaient améliorées depuis sa derniére visite. Il lui aurait bien offert un simple cadeau mais il savait que Rodney, sous ses airs "je m'enfoutiste", serait touché par cette petite surprise. De plus, il n'y avait pas de magasin à des années lumières à la ronde. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

L'équipe de Sheppard partait sur P3X-568 avec Zelenka. Weir leur avait demandé de l'amener car ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'était pas sorti de son labo. Ils partirent à pied car le MALP avait montré que la porte des étoiles était dans une forêt difficile d'accès avec un Jumper.

A peine la porte franchie et le vortex coupé, Rodney détecta des fluctuations d'énergie grâce à un appareil ancien.  
"La source d'énergie se trouve à environ 1 h de marche au nord", dit Rodney sur un ton excité comme à chaque fois qu'il découvrait une potentielle source d'énergie.

Teyla et Ronon se mirent devant et Sheppard resta en arrière avec les deux scientifiques. Le trajet se passait plutôt bien mise à part les habituelles plaintes de McKay et ses nombreuses disputes avec Zelenka. Au début le Colonel Sheppard pensait qu'ils se disputaient pour un quelconque problème scientifique, mais il s'apperçut rapidement qu'ils parlaient de Catwoman.(1)

"Non non non non, c'est Julie Newmar qui incarnait Catwoman", dit Rodney, "et pas Eartha Kitt!"

"Ce n'est pas parceque je suis tchèque que je n'ai aucune culture cinématographique", répondit Zelenka.

"Sheppard, venez nous départager, qui jouait le rôle de Catwoman?" 

Sheppard connaissant assez bien le sujet répondit :" C'est Julie Newmar qui..." il ne put en dire plus car Rodney se vantait déjà qu'il en savait plus que Zelenka.   
Sheppard reprit:" c'était Julie Newmar jusqu'à la saison 3, après ce fut Eartha Kitt. Désolé Rodney mais vous avez tous les deux raison."

Sheppard espérait que leur dispute se terminerait là mais Zelenka reprit de plus belle: " Vous voyez Rodney, je n'ai pas toujours tort alors cessez de me rabrouer à chaque instant. "   
Et la dispute continua avec McKay qui rajoutait: " Je cesserai de vous rabrouez quand vous serez capable de..."  
A cet instant un bip caractéristique résonna dans les mains de Rodney.

"On y est, les fluctuations viennent de ces ruines"

En effet devant eux s'étendaient les ruines d'une sorte d'ancien temple. Ils se décidèrent donc à rentrer dedans. Ils arpentèrent de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à ce que Rodney tombe sur la fameuse source d'énergie.  
Devant eux se trouvait une sorte de machine, apparament de type ancien. Elle ressemblait étrangement à une cabine, elle faisait deux mètres de haut mais ne pouvait contenir qu'une seule personne. Un peu plus loin, il y avait des panneaux de contrôle.

"Bon on se met au travail, Zelenka, vous, vous étudiez les panneaux de contrôle et moi je m'occupe de cette euh... cabine?

Moins de 5 minutes après, Sheppard demanda à Mckay à quoi servait la machine.  
Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel et lui répondit sur un ton sarcastique: "Comment voulez vous que je le sache je suis dessus depuis moins de 5 minutes, je sais que je suis très intelligent, mais bon je ne suis pas aussi rapide que ça." 

Sheppard ne voulant pas plus irrité le scientifique, s'éloigna et alla parler à Ronon et Teyla.

Les scientifiques continuèrent à étudier encore un moment la machine, lorsque tout à coup, Zelenka déclencha celle-ci, les panneaux s'illuminèrent avec un bruit caractéristique. Un bourdonnement retentit, McKay qui était à l'interieur de la machine fut éclairé par une forte lumière. Tout le monde recula et se couvra les yeux à cause de l'intensité de la lumière. Mais finalement, Teyla et Sheppard réagirent en même temps et sortirent Rodney de la machine.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bizarrement McKay se sentait bien dans cette lumière intense, il sentit comme un frisson parcourir son corps mais ce n'était pas désagréable. tout à coup, il sentit des bras qui l'empoignaient et le tiraient hors de la machine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Ils tombèrent tous sur le sol. Sheppard aida Teyla et Rodney à se relever.

"Est ce que tout va bien, personne n'est blessé ?", demanda Sheppard avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers McKay, et, voyant que tous le regardaient, il leur répondit: " Ca va, je me sens bien, la machine ne devait plus avoir assez d'énergie pour me faire quelque chose." 

"Bon,il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer, Elizabeth doit commencer à s'inquiéter,  
et McKay vous devez passer à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible pour voir si tout est Ok."

"Sheppard puisque je vous dis que tout va bien..." Ronon regarda le canadien d'un air méchant, et Rodney préféra ne pas le contrarier.

" Pas de discussion, on rentre"

Le retour se passa plutot bien, McKay et Zelenka ne se disputèrent pas une seule fois, à vrai dire Zelenka n'adressa la parole à personne. Sur son visage s'inscrivait un air de culpabilité. McKay avait l'air plutot fatigué, mais, c'était sûrement parcequ'il n'avait pas mangé. Ronon, Teyla et Sheppard par contre rigolèrent pendant tout le trajet sur les possibles effets de cette machine sur Rodney.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Ils arrivèrent sur Atlantis et firent le débrifing traditionnel. A la fin, Weir alla voir Rodney et lui conseilla de faire un tour à l'infirmerie juste pour être sûr. chose, qu'il fit.  
Beckett, lui fit une prise de sang et l'ausculta. D'après lui, rien ne clochait à part une légère hypoglycémie, et une tension un peu élevée, mais comme c'était Rodney c'était normal. Beckett donna une barre énergétique à Rodney et lui dit d'aller se coucher.

Rodney se sentait fatigué, et il ne mit pas longtemps à se mettre au lit. En fait il enleva son pantalon et son tee-shirt, et se glissa dans le lit.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sheppard se leva de bonne heure pour mettre les détails de la surprise de McKay. Lorsque tout fut près, il alla réveillé son cher scientifique, histoire de l'embêter de bon matin et, pour être sûr qu'il serait levé quand Zelenka viendrait le chercher dans quelques heures.  
Il entra sans frapper et cria "Joyeux anniversaire" mais il ne reçut en réponse qu'une sorte de grognement sortant de l'amas de couvertures. 

Sheppard s'avança vers le lit et dit:" Allez Mckay c'est votre anniversaire alors on se lève! " Ne recevant aucune réponse, Sheppard prit les couvertures et les tira de toutes ses forces. Mais ce qu'il découvrit l'étonna au plus haut point.

TBC si la fanfic vous plait  
(1) j'ai un peu piqué ça à l'épisode Irresistible


	2. Chapter 2

voila une petite suite, qui a été corrigé.  
amusez vous bien. ￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALTVery Happy"

Dans le lit de McKay était étendue une femme, et Sheppard ne put s'empecher de penser que la jeune femme était belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, qui entouraient un joli visage aux yeux bleu clairs.

A la vue de la jeune femme, John conclut que McKay avait une petite amie sur la base et il dut reconnaitre que ce dernier n'avait pas mauvais goût question fille.

La jeune femme se redressa sur le lit, et John eut juste le temps de mettre sa main devant lui, car la jeune femme était torse nue. En fait, elle ne portait qu'un simple caleçon, apparament celui de Rodney.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui demanda pourquoi il le regardait comme ça.

Sheppard ne sut quoi répondre et continua à fixer la jeune femme, sa main devant lui.

"Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous m'avez déjà vu en caleçon" lui dit elle sur un ton qui lui semblait plutôt familier.

A ces mots, Sheppard essaya de se rappeler de cette soi-disante conquête, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne se rappelait pas d'elle et, de toutes façons, il n'avait pas eu tant de relations que ça sur la base.

Pour changer de sujet, John lui demanda " Où est McKay?"  
La jeune femme le regarda d'un air dubitatif.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, bon sang Sheppard, je suis devant vous. Je crois que tout ce gel que vous mettez sur vos cheveux a fini par vous bousiller les neurones" lui dit elle de ton qu'on pouvait qualifier de McKaynien.

"Ecoutez, je connais McKay, et bien qu'il soit très beau garçon euh... dans son genre, il ne vous ressemble pas du tout, bien que vous ayez le même caractère...!!!"

"Je suis complètement perdu(e), c'est moi McKay. Pourquoi vous ne me reconnaissez pas...?" 

Sheppard fit une drôle de tête et conseilla à la jeune femme d'aller se voir dans un miroir car il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas McKay.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le colonel entendit une sorte de cri étouffé suivi de plusieurs "Oh! non c'est pas possible!, pas possible du tout!" et de "pourquoi ça n'arrive toujours qu' à moi!" 

La jeune femme revint, le visage livide. Elle passe un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle et s'assit sur le lit. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le colonel.

Sheppard baissa son bras qu'il tendait depuis un bon moment devant lui, et regarda ses yeux d'un intense bleu, il lui sembla les reconnaître, ils ressemblaient à ceux de Rodney. Et là, le colonel comprit.

John commenca à dire avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres "Ne me dites pas que..." mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car, sur un ton désespéré, la jeune femme avoua " Je suis une fille!."

John pouffa de rire et lui dit "Meredith, euh je veux dire Rodney, on devrait aller à l'infirmerie pour que Beckett vous osculte." 

"Non, je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache" 

Sheppard lui avoua qu'il le fallait et que de toutes façons tout le monde allait être au courant d'ici peu.

Rodney acquiesca, mais lorsqu'il se leva ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui/elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour vous faire patienter un petit peu, voila la suite corrigé

Le Colonel appella l'infirmerie grâce à sa radio.

"Une équipe médicale dans les quartiers du Dr McKay!" 

// Nous arrivons//

Beckett et son équipe mirent très peu de temps pour arriver. Lorsqu'il arriva dans les quartiers de Rodney et vit la jeune femme, Carson eut un air étonné.

"Qui est-elle? Ce n'est pas un membre d'Atlantis."

Alors que Beckett la mettait sur un brancard, le Colonel ne lui répondait toujours pas. 

"Colonel! Qui est cette femme?!"

Le Colonel dut se résoudre à dire la vérité et il avoua à Carson que c'était Rodney.

Beckett regarda un moment John d'un air incrédule. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cette jeune femme ne pouvait être le scientifique canadien. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, cette femme avait des traits similaires à ceux de Rodney et Jeannie McKay. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, après tout, on était sur Atlantis et de nombreuses choses impossibles sur Terre, arrivaient ici.

"On l'amène à l'infirmerie" 

L'équipe médicale se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, pendant que le Colonel se dirigea lui vers le bureau d'Elizabeth. Il fallait qu'il lui explique tout.

En arrivant dans son bureau, il la vit en train de lire des dossiers. Il tocqua à la porte et Elizabeth leva le nez de sa pile de dossiers.

"Colonel, alors les derniers préparatifs de l'anniversaire de McKay sont en place?"

Voyant la tête du colonel, le Dr Weir lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. Il lui expliqua tout en détails. Elizabeth avait sur le visage le même air d'incrédulité que celui de Beckett lorsqu'il lui avait raconté cette histoire.

Au moment où il allait sortir de la pièce, il entendit le son caractéristique d'un vortex entrant. Il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la salle d'embarquement, pour accueillir les nouvelles arrivantes. 

"Colonel, Mrs Miller, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir!" 

John devait faire une tête étrange, car lorsque Jeannie le regarda , elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Son visage devait laisser transparaître son inquiétude.

" Rodney va bien, Mrs Miller, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que, disons... euh... qu'il y a eu du changement."

Jeannie se détendit un peu.

"Comment ça, il y a eu du changement?" demanda le colonel Carter.

" Ca serait trop long à vous expliquer, le mieux, c'est que je vous amène à l'infirmerie."

L'inquiétude sur le visage de Jeannie revint. Elle savait que son frère était sensible à de nombreuses allergies qui pouvaient lui être fatales, comme par exemple le citron.

John amena les deux femmes à l'infirmerie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Rodney se réveilla, mais n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait la présence de nombreuses personnes à ses cotés. En écoutant bien, il reconnut la voix de Sheppard, de Carson et d'Elizabeth.

Bien que cela lui demandait un effort considérable, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière était intense et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour avoir une vision nette.

Il reconnut tout de suite l'infirmerie. Il la connaissait par coeur, pour le nombre de fois où il y était allé. Il reconnut aussi les 3 membres d'Atlantis au pied de son lit.

Rodney ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi il était là. Il ne se rappellait pas avoir été blessé, ni avoir fait une crise hypoglycémique. Il entendit les membres d'Atlantis parler de lui.

"Ces analyses sanguines sont bonnes, tout va bien, il est en excellente santé" assura l'écossais.

"En pleine forme ça oui, à part que c'est une fille!"

"Une femme, colonel" corrigea le Dr Weir.

"Oui c'est ce que je voulais dire..."

En entendant les mots "une femme" son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il se rappella de tout : de la drôle de tête de Sheppard, et évidemment il se rappella la vision de lui-même dans le miroir. Il ne put s'empecher de gémir à la pensée qu'il était devenu une femme. Il sentait son coeur battre la chamade, il avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa "nouvelle" poitrine.

Entendant l'électrocardiogramme s'emballer ainsiqu'une multitude de bips stridants, le colonel Shepard se retourna et vit que le canadien ou serait-ce une canadienne était réveillé (e).

"Joyeux anniversaire!" souhaita John à McKay sur un ton légèrement ironique.

" Ah Rodney vous êtes réveillé, comment vous sentez vous?" lui demanda Beckett sur un ton anodin.

"Comment voulez-vous que je me sente sincèrement! Je suis un homme de 37ans enfermé dans le corps d'une femme! Avec toutes les options comprises, cria- t-il en montrant sa poitrine.

"Rodney, voyez plutôt le bon coté des choses..."

"Sheppard, vous voyez un bon coté à ce qui m'est arrivé?" 

"Rodney, lui dit Sheppard avec un drôle d'air sur le visage, vous auriez pu tomber plus mal comme corps, sincèrement." 

"Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là?"

" Ben, vous êtes plutôt pas mal comme femme je trouve, et si vous n'étiez pas McKay je vous aurais déjà abordé!"

Un lourd silence gênant s'imposa dans l'infirmerie, Ronon et Teyla qui venaient d'arriver le regardèrent d'un air étonné avec un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

"J'ai dit, si, c'était pas McKay..."

Rodney se vit dans un des écrans moniteurs, et s'avoua en lui même que pour une fois Sheppard n'avait pas tort. Il était brune aux yeux bleus, avec de légères tâches de rousseur sur sa peau blanche, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il avait l'impression d'avoir de bonnes mensurations. En faite, il s'aperçut qu'il ressemblait fortement à sa soeur Jeannie.

En parlant d'elle, il vit qu'elle était là, elle parlait au colonel Carter, un peu en retrait derrière. C'était le bouquet, il ne manquait vraiment que ça! Il se sentait gêné que sa soeur le voit dans cet état, il était censé être son grand frère et non pas sa soeur. Et puis il aurait du mal à faire bonne impression à Sam Carter, s'il était en femme.

Jeannie croisa le regard de son frère et se décida à approcher. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et lui dit pour essayer de le détendre, "Tu vois que les parents avaient raison de t'appeler Meredith" En réponse, Rodney la regarda d'un air glacial. Note pour Jeannie: ne pas taquiner son frère quand il est transformé en fille.

Rodney vit Sam rire à propos de la réflexion de sa soeur. Il se détendit, il aimait la voir rire même si c'était à ses dépens. Sam s'approcha elle aussi, et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire, certes ce n'était pas le bon moment mais ça faisait toujours plaisir.

Weir leur annonça qu'elle envoyait une équipe dès que possible, pour trouver une solution à ce probléme. 

"Je pars aussi, annonça Sam, il faut que j'étudie cette technologie ancienne."

"Moi aussi, si j'ai votre autorisation Dr Weir."

"Bien sur, Mrs Miller."

"Et moi alors? c'est pas parce que, j'ai changé de sexe que je ne reste pas le plus grand scientifique d'Atlantis. "

Sam pensa à ce moment là, que le/ la scientifique avait fait des progrès: il ne disait plus qu'il était le plus grand de l'univers.

"De toutes façons, Carson a dit que j'allais bien, reprit Rodney, aucune raison ne me pousse à rester sur la base"

Weir se retourna vers le Dr Beckett, qui dut lui avouer que c'était vrai, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le garder à l'infirmerie. Weir acquiesca malgré quelques réticences, et annonça que l'équipe partait dans 1h.

McKay descendit du lit et se dépêcha d'aller dans ses quartiers pour se préparer.

TBC la suite trés bientôt!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Voila la suite corrigé  
Bonne lecture!!!

Lorsque Rodney arriva dans ses quartiers pour se changer, il eut la mauvaise surprise de s'apercevoir que tous ses vêtements étaient largement trop grands pour lui enfin, pour elle. Ces tee-shirts lui faisaient maintenant l'équivalent d'une robe, et lorsqu'il essaya son pantalon il vit, que comme sa taille s'était affinée,'il lui tombait sur les genoux. Il dut donc partir à la recherche de vêtements adéquats. Il décida d'aller voir Elizabeth pour voir si elle n'avait pas de vêtements pour lui. 

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau du Dr Weir, il s'aperçut qu'elle parlait avec le colonel Carter. Il toqua à la porte et rentra dans le bureau.

" Désolé(e) de vous déranger, s'excusa Rodney, mais est-ce que l'une de vous deux, aurait des vêtements à me prêter, car j'ai quelques petits problèmes..."

Samantha regarda Elizabeth et lui annonca qu'elle s'en occupait.

"Suivez moi Rodney"

Il se dirigèrent vers les quartiers des invités, et rentrèrent dans la chambre du colonel Carter.

Elle farfouilla quelques instants dans son sac et sortit les affaires dont avait besoin Rodney. Elle lui tendit un tee shirt noir, un pantalon kaki, un soutien gorge, et elle hésita un instant à lui donner un string. A ce moment là, elle se mit à imaginer le grand docteur Mckay vêtu d'un simple string. A cette pensée, elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Finalement elle opta pour une culotte.

" Vous vous en sortirez?" lui dit elle en souriant.

"Colonel, je suis capable de monter et démonter une bombe atomique, lui dit-il sur un ton sec, alors agrapher un simple soutien-gorge ne devrait pas être un problème difficile!"

" C'est vous qui voyez Rodney"

" Euh... Merci pour tout ça Colonel"

A ces mots, Samantha pensa qu'en plus de devenir moins vantard, il devenait poli. C'était une grande première.

Arrivé(e) dans sa chambre, il se mit à essayer les affaires du colonel, tout était à peu près à sa taille. Il découvrit que la colonel faisait du 90 C, ce qui lui fit un effet considérable, et il pensa que la colonel était parfaite.

Finalement, il s'aperçut que monter une bombe atomique, n'était rien à côté du fait de devoir s'attacher un soutien gorge dans le dos. Diable comment faisaient les femmes. Après quelques minutes de batailles avec le soutien gorge, et un rapide coup d'oeil dans le miroir, il fut enfin prêt. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arrivé en salle de débarquement, il s'aperçut que beaucoup d'hommes se retournaient à son passage. Tout l'équipe était là, ainsi que Zelenka, Jeannie, et le colonel Carter.

" Ah, enfin, dit Sheppard sur un ton impatient, vous en mettez du temps. Vous êtes plus lent qu'une fille pour vous préparer." 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!, vous êtes marrant Sheppard", répondit Mckay sur un ton plus que sarcastique.

Rodney s'aperçut que Zelenka ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il en conclut qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout ça et il préfera ne rien lui dire. Il capta quelques mots en tchèque que prononçait Radek en le regardant, c'était "úzasná žena" (2)et "krásná"(3) ou un truc comme ça, mais Rodney ne savait pas du tout ce que cala signifiait.

Zelenka s'approcha, lui tendit la main et se présenta: "Bonjour, je m'appelle Radek Zelenka et vous c'est..."

Rodney lui sera la main et finit sa phrase: " Euh... moi c'est Meredith Mckay, je suis la deuxième soeur de Rodney.

Sheppard et les autres rigolèrent lorsqu'il se présenta comme Méredith, mais arretèrent lorsque Rodney se retourna en les regardant avec un regard noir.

Radek s'aperçut qu'elle ressemblait fortement à Rodney et à sa soeur.

" Où est le Dr Mckay?" demanda Zelenka

"Il a décidé de rester à la base pour son anniversaire" répondit rapidement Mckay pour éviter que Sheppard ou les autres disent une bêtise et aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Radek découvre le mensonge. 

Bizarrement, le tchèque ne posa aucune question sur Mckay, sûrement trop obnubilé par Meredith/Rodney. 

Weir ordonna la composition de l'adresse de la planète P3X-568, et losque le vortex fut établit, ils traversèrent la porte.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arrivés de l' autre côté, ils se mirent en route car le temple était à environ 1h de marche. Ronon, Teyla et Zelenka se mirent en tête de marche, tandis que Sheppard, Carter, Jeannie et Rodney étaient à quelques mètres derrière eux. 

"Dites-moi Mrs Miller, questionna Sam, comment était Rodney quand il était plus jeune?"

"Tout d'abord appelez moi Jeannie s'il vous plaît."

"D'accord Jeannie, si vous m'appellez Sam"

"Bien sûr. Disons que Rodney était le chouchou de la famille..." 

Rodney entendant cette remarque, s'approcha des deux femmes et répondit: "Comment tu peux dire ça ? A la maison les parents n'en avaient que pour toi!

Rodney imitant son père: "Jeannie est si jolie, pas comme son frère qui est une mauviette. Jeannie est si intelligente! Rodney tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta soeur!

" N'importe quoi, à la maison c'était Rodney sait monter une bombe en moins d'une heure, alors que Jeannie est aussi bête que ses pieds. 

Sheppard regarda Carter pour savoir quoi faire, car il sentait que les Mckays commençaient à s'enerver.

" Arrête, et avoue que tu étais la chouchoutte de la famille. A ton avis pourquoi notre père ne te disait rien qu'en tu faisais une connerie, style démonter sa télé pour voir comment ça fonctionnait.

"Il n'a rien dit parce que j'ai tout remis en place après", dit Jeannie sur un ton de plus en plus élevé.

"Non, Jeannie c'est pas pour ça. c'est parce qu'il préferait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre... Enfin, il t'aimait plus que moi, ça c'est sûr!"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi, on avait des problèmes familiaux mais papa n'a jamais levé la main sur..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car elle venait de comprendre que son frère avait enduré les colères de leur père pendant de longues années, pour la protéger.

Jeannie voulu parler à son frère, mais il était deja parti devant avec Zelenka et les autres.

Zelenka voyant que "Meredith" n'allait pas très bien se décida à parler avec "elle".

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe derrière?"

" Oh, c'est rien, juste une dispute entre frère, euh je veux dire entre soeurs." 

"Ne devriez vous pas arranger ce problème ?" demanda Teyla.

"Non, ça a toujours été comme ça dans la famille. On n'était pas du genre à parler de nos problèmes"

"Si vous voulez, on peut en parler ensemble... je connais les disputes entre frères et soeurs. (4)" proposa Radek

"Non, merci. J'ai l'habitude..." annonça Rodney sur un ton légèrement triste.

"Pas de discussion, rendez-vous à la cafétéria ce soir, quand on rentrera de mission" 

Rodney pensa à ces mots, qu'il venait d'avoir un rencard avec son plus proche collègue scientifique.

(2)femme magnifique en tchéque  
(3) belle en tchéque  
(4) je sais pas du tout si Radek a des frères ou des soeurs


	5. Chapter 5

Voila la suite corrigé  
Bonne lecture!!!

Alors que Rodney était devant avec Zelenka, Jeannie et Sam recommencèrent à discuter. Sheppard les écoutait.

"Vous pensez que c'est vrai ce qu'il vient de vous dire" interrogea Sam

"J'en ai bien peur, s'inquiéta Jeannie, en plus il ne mentirait pas sur ...ça. Je me souviens un jour, il était rentré avec un coquard, la lèvre fendue et des côtes fêlées. C'était le jour où mon père avait appris que je sortais avec des garçons. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'il s'était battu à l'école, et je n'avais pas cherché plus loin parce que Rodney n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, il était le souffre douleur de sa classe à cause de son intelligence. Mais maintenant...

Jeannie resta silencieuse et réflêchit à ce qu'avait fait son frère pour elle.

Maintenant, elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien vu pendant toutes ces années. Son frère avait fait tant de choses pour elle, et pour le remercier elle avait décidé de ne plus lui parler pendant 4 ans. Enfin c'était un peu de sa faute à lui aussi, mais si elle avait decouvert cela plus tôt, peut être que leur relation aurait été meilleure et totalement différente, plus comme dans l'autre réalité où elle s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec son frère, et où elle avait 3 enfants (5).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

De son côté, le colonel Carter pensa qu'elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette du Dr McKay. Elle le connaissait comme hypocondriaque, mesquin, arrogant, parfois même blessant et complétement obsédé par elle. Mais là, elle le découvrait courageux et attentionné. 

o0o0o0o0o0oo

Sheppard repensait lui aussi à la discussion des McKays. Avant, il pensait que Rodney avait ce si mauvais caractère, car il se prenait pour Superman, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais en fait, il essayait de ne pas être une mauviette comme son père lui avait inculqué, et toutes ces petites gérémiades c'était pour qu'on fasse attention à lui. D'un autre côté, avant cette discussion, il se doutait bien que Rodney avait eu des problèmes avec ses parents. Toutes ces revélations permettaient au colonel Sheppard de mieux cerner le scientifique, et il était sûr qu'il ne le regarderait plus jamais comme avant.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ils continuèrent tous à marcher dans un silence absolu. 

Mais malgré le silence, Rodney se rendit compte que Zelenka ne le/la lâchait pas des yeux, depuis qu'il s'était avancé en tête de marche. Cela le gênait, peut être parce qu'il n' avait pas l'habitude des regards insistants sur sa personne ou parce que c'était un de ses plus proches amis.

Plusieurs fois, il faillit se retourner vers le tchèque pour lui dire la vérité, mais il préfera se retenir et attendre le bon moment, pour pouvoir voir la honte et l'incrédulité dans les yeux de Zelenka. Il lui avouerait tout peut être lors de leur "rencard". 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils arrivèrent trés vite sur le site. Rien n'avait changé. Ils rentrèrent dans le temple, et les 4 scientifiques se mirent au travail. 

Pendant que les scientifiques analysaient la machine, Sheppard se mit en tête d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur la Terre à l'athosienne et au satédien, notemment le principe des jeux vidéo, car il savait qu' ils en auraient pour un moment à étudier cette technologie ancienne. 

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam, Jeannie et McKay s'occupaient de la machine, tandis que Zelenka étudiait les panneaux de contrôle quelques mètres derrière le trio. Rodney l'avait renvoyé étudier les panneaux de contrôle, pour pouvoir parler tranquilement sans que Radek découvre la supercherie.

"C'est vraiment fascinant, s'exalta Jeannie, je n'ai jamais vu une technologie aussi avancée..." 

"C'est un peuple en avance technologiquement de milliers d'années sur nous, qui a fabriqué cette machine, expliqua Sam à la soeur de McKay; elle fait appel à un gène que certaines personnes possédent naturellement, comme pour le général O'Neill et le colonel Sheppard, ou que l'on inocule grâce à la génothérapie mise au point par le Dr Beckett. Votre frère en a bénéficié ainsi que bon nombre des membres du personnel d'Atlantis." 

"Les filles, c'est pas tout, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait se remettre au travail? J'aime pas vraiment être coincé dans ce corps, bien qu'il soit particulièrement beau..." 

"N'exagère pas Meredith, tu es pas mal, mais tu n'es pas parfaite...", lui annonça sa soeur .

Avec une légère grimace quand sa soeur l'avait appelé Meredith il lui dit:"Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse, pour une fois je te surpasse dans un domaine..."

"N'importe quoi, j'ai vu mieux que toi tu sais Rodney" lui dit Jeannie sur un ton légèrement ironique. Le coup de la révélation de tout à l'heure était passé et elle se sentait mieux.

"C'est sûr que je ne vaux pas Samantha, mais je suis pas mal quand même, dit Rodney en déshabillant le colonel du regard.

Voyant que le colonel Carter le/la regardait d'un air interloqué, il leur dit:"Euh, oui bon , euh, on se remet au travail ?!

Samantha savait que Rodney lui vouait une sorte de culte, bien qu'il lui faisait souvent des remarques rabaissantes sur son travail, ou sur niveau intellectuel. 

o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Les scientifiques continuèrent à travailler un moment. Pendant ce temps, le colonel avait fini par s'endormir les mains sur son P-90, Ronon jouait avec son couteau, et Teyla était plongée dans ses pensées.

"Bon!, cria Rodney ce qui réveilla le colonel en sursaut, il y a trop de travail, et le trajet pour accéder au temple est trop long, alors je propose que l'on ramène la machine à la base. Zelenka vous démontez les panneaux et vous y faites attention, tandis que nous trois on s'occupe de la machine. Colonel, contactez la base et dites à Elizabeth d'envoyer une équipe pour nous aider à la rapatrier."

"Ok, je m'en occupe...", dit il en sortant du temple pour contacter la base. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils continuèrent à démonter la machine pendant un bon moment, et ils avaient pratiquement fini quand ils entendirent un bruit, comme quelque chose qui se casse. Le bruit venait du côté de Zelenka, et Rodney se doutait de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et quand il se retourna vers le tchèque il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait. Zelenka venait de casser des cristaux de contrôle des panneaux de commandes.

"Oh, non, j'étais sûr qu'il y aurait un probléme. Ca arrive toujours à moi, c'était évident... et comment je vais faire maintenant..." s'énerva Rodney.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Radek pensant sûrement que "Méredith" croyait qu'elle était malchanceuse, nous avons plein de cristaux à la base, et ils seront probablement compatibles.

"Oui, vous avez probablement raison, après tout c'est VOUS l'expert ici." acquiessa Rodney ce qui fit rougir le tchèque. Mais cela lui coûtait de dire que c'était lui l'expert.

Rodney pensa qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de faire des avances à son collègue. Sinon, lors de leur "rencard" de ce soir, Zelenka allait vouloir l'embrasser. Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Et lorsque Radek la/le vit frissonner, il lui mit son blouson sur les épaules. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'y prenne autrement.

o0o0o0o0o

Le retour se fit sans autre "cassage", et sans problème. L'équipe qu'avait envoyée Weir portait tout le matériel, ce qui fit plaisir à Rodney car il n'avait vraiment pas envie de porter cette lourde machine.

Lorsque la machine fut deposée dans le labo, il se dirigea vers la caféteria, pas pour le rendez-vous avec Zelenka, mais parce qu'il était au bord de l'hypoglycémie. Dans les couloirs, il rencontra sa soeur qui venait à sa rencontre, il savait qu'elle voulait parler de cet après-midi mais lui ne voulait pas. Alors il essaya de l'esquiver en faisant demi-tour, mais ce fut peine perdue car elle le rattrappa rapidement.

" Mer(6), il faut qu'on parle de notre conversation, c'est important!" 

"Jeannie, c'est du passé, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant..."

"Au contraire, ça remet tout en cause. Pendant toute notre enfance, j'ai cru que tu me detestais, mais c'était l'inverse... et il faut qu'on en parle." lui annonça tristement Jeannie avec une pointe de remord dans sa voix.

"C'est pas le moment, en plus, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Zelenka. On parlera une autre fois, tu veux?" 

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, même si elle savait que son frère lui mentait. Il essaierait d'esquiver le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne. Mais là c'était vraiment trop important pour qu'elle le laisse passer. Si il le fallait, elle le coincerait pour qu'ils parlent face à face, et s'il ne veux toujours pas en discuter, elle irait voir le Dr Weir pour qu'elle l'oblige à aller voir un psy avec sa soeur. 

(5) réference à l'épisode Mckay and Mrs Miller  
(6) diminutif de Meredith, le 1er prénom de Rodney.

TBC, décidement elle commence a s'éterniser cette fic...


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila une petite suite toute petite, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter...   
version corrigé  
bonne lecture!!!

Après cette petite discussion avec sa soeur, il alla donc rejoindre Zelenka à la cafétéria, il était content d'avoir pu éviter cette discussion, s'il évitait sa soeur assez longtemps elle abandonnerait sûrement.

Avant de rentrer dans la cafétéria, il se regarda vite fait dans une des vitres. Il ne voulait pas être négligé même si c'était pour un rendez-vous avec Zelenka. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de s'arranger, car même au naturel il était vraiment très belle.

Il repéra rapidement Radek. Il s'était assis sur une des tables un peu à l'écart des autres.

Rodney prit une grande inspiration, elle se dirigea vers son collègue scientifique. Lorsque Zelenka l'apercut, une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux.

Décidemment cela n'annonçait rien de bon si Radek était amoureux de lui enfin de Meredith.

"Je peux m'assoir?" demanda Rodney.

"Evidemment, je n'attendais que vous..." lui dit Radek en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

C'est à ce moment là que Rodney se rendit compte que Zelenka avait abandonné sa tenue bleue habituelle de scientifique, pour une tenue un peu plus classe. Ca faisait bizarre de le voir habillé comme ça, cette tenue étant réservée pour les grandes occasions il ne la portait pas souvent. Il avait aussi enlevé ses lunettes, ce qui était bizarre car Il ne voyait rien sans elles.

Rodney pensa que ce n'était pas bon du tout, il fallait qu'il y aille en douceur, finalement il ne lui annoncerait peut être pas tout de suite.

"Vous vous êtes reconcilliée avec votre soeur?" demanda le tchèque. 

"Non pas vraiment, elle voulait parler tout à l'heure mais je n'étais pas d'humeur..."

Un silence s'imposa entre eux. Zelenka se demandait de quoi il pourrait parler à la jeune femme si elle n'était pas d'humeur bavarde.

Voyant la gêne de Zelenka, Rodney se lança dans un autre sujet de discussion: les couples sur Atlantis.

Rodney savait que Radek était friand de rumeurs et de commérages, grâce à lui il apprendrait peut être quelques nouvelles croustillantes sur les membres d'Atlantis. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leur discussion continua pendant de longues heures, dérivant sur de nombreux sujets comme les dernières théories scientifiques tout en mangeant et en buvant du champagne.

Zelenka était passionné par ce que racontait Méredith, décidemment chez les McKays il n'y avait que des scientifiques.

Ils parlèrent aussi des années lycée. Mais pour ce sujet, Rodney décida de modifier son histoire, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas très glorieuse. Mais leur discussion fut interrompu par le cuisinier qui leur demanda de partir car il était près de minuit, et qu'ils étaient les derniers dans la cafétéria.

Ils discutèrent encore sur le chemin, le champagne les avait un peu rendu éméchés, mais ils n'étaient pas complétement saouls, enfin pour Rodney en tout cas.

Zelenka lui avait proposé de la raccompagner à ses quartiers mais Rodney refusa, Zelenka aurait eu un doute si elle dormait dans la même chambre que son "frère". Alors finalement c'était elle qui l'avait raccompagné.

Arriver au quartier de Zelenka, Rodney lui dit bonne nuit et fit demi-tour, mais Zelenka la/le rattrapa, le/la regarda d'un regard intense. Et Rodney vit qu'il avait de beaux yeux bleus, bien sûr pas aussi beaux que les siens, mais très beaux quand même. On n'y faisait pas attention quand il portait ses lunettes.(7)

"Vous êtes vraiment krásná..." lui dit Zelenka. Rodney savait de source sûre que quand il avait bu Radek n'arrivait plus à parler correctement français.

"Pardon, mais je ne comprends pas le tchèque..."

"Ca signifie belle en français"

Rodney rougit, il n'avait pas souvent de compliments sur son physique. Et apparemment bien qu'il faisait noir dans le couloir, Zelenka se rendit compte qu'il/elle rougissait.

Zelenka prit cette réaction pour une sorte d'accord de "Méredith", car elle était visiblement sous le charme.

Il se pencha vers "elle" pour l'embrasser. Le cerveau de Rodney tournait à plein régime pour trouver une solution à ce problème.

Mais finalement le destin fit le choix pour lui...

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

une petite suite tranquille écrite à 2h du mat

version non corrigé

bonne lecture

Zelenka tomba littéralement de tout son poids sur McKay. Visiblement, il avait bu beaucoup plus que Rodney, ou il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool.

McKay, tout en le soutenant du mieu qu'il pouvait, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre grâce à son gêne ancien.

La chambre de Zelenka était une chambre de scientifique. De nombreux ordinateurs étaient disposés un peu partout, certains en piéces d'autres entiers, des diplomes décorés les murs, mais il y avait surtout de nombreuses photos de famille.

Rodney ressentit un léger pincement au coeur, lui il n'avait aucune photo de sa famille juste celle de son chat. Pathétique. Il n'avait jamais été trés lié avec sa famille, ces parents le detester, et il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis avant Atlantis. Mais maintenant, il avait trouvé des amis et il avait repris contact avec sa soeur. Il avait une famille.

Il traina Radek jusqu'a son lit, et l'installa, en prenant soin de lui enlever sa radio et ses chaussures.

Rodney se laissa tomber sur le lit de Zelenka et enleva lui aussi ses chaussures, pour faire une petite pause. Radek était vraiment lourd.

Zelenka émit un grognement et se tourna le coté. Pendant ce temps, Rodney pensa à se qui c'était passer depuis qu'il était passé dans cette machine. Mais petit à petit ses paupiéres se firent lourdes et il s'endormit à coté de Zelenka.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La radio se mit a grésiller.

//Zelenka, on a besoin de vous sur la machine.//

C'était la voix de Sheppard.

//Radek, qu'est ce que vous faites bon sang, vous êtes en retard de plus d'une heure. Bon j'arrive...//

Mince, mince, mince, Rodney s'était endormi. Il fallait qu'il se depeche de sortir avant que Sheppard arrive. Mais il ne trouvait plus ces chaussures. Et il avait un terrible mal au dos car il n'avait pas dormi sur son matelas orthopédique.

Il trouva enfin ses chaussures, mais ne les mit pas, il n'avait pas le temps. Il les prit sous le bras et ouvrit la porte, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le trouve ici, sinon ça aller jaser.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été assez rapide et Sheppard était déjà devant la porte, tendant la main vers le detecteur pour ouvrir la porte de son côté, et Ronon se tenant a ses côtés.

"McKay, mais qu'est ce que vous faites là?" demanda Sheppard même si il s'en doutait.

Sheppard pensa que Rodney avait du s'endormir aprés tout, il ne pouvait en être autrement, mais il allait le laisser s'emmeler dans les explications.

"C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez... en faites ..." répondit Rodney sur un ton géné.

"Mais je ne crois rien Rodney. De toute façon vous êtes une femme responsable..."

"Ah ah ah vous êtes hilarant Colonel... en faites je me suis..." répliqua Rodney mais il fut couper par Ronon.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, on comprends vous savez, c'est bien d'assumer son nouveau corps."

" Vous êtes infernal, je me suis juste endormi, alors ne vous faites pas de films."

Sheppard, pour changer de sujet avant que le/la canadien(ne) ne s'énerve, demanda"Ou est Zelenka, on essaye de le contacter depuis 1h?"

"Il dort, disons qu'il a un peu abuser de la bouteille hier. Il n'est pas en etat de travailler je crois."

"Bon tant pis, aller au labo pour réparer cette fichue machine, à moins que vous préfériez rester comme ça...?" lui demanda Sheppard en le/la regardant.

"Oui, j'arrive juste le temps de me changer."

Il n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis que Carter lui avait passer les siens, et il fallait donc qu'il se change d'urgence, en trouvant quelqu'un qui lui donnerait des vêtements, aprés tout il n'allait pas encore en demander à Carter.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Il se dirigea vers le quartier des femmes. Il se demandit qui pourrait avoir des vêtements à sa taille.

Il pensa à Elisabeth, mais elle devait être trop occuper. C'est alors qu'il pensa à Cadman.

Il ne l'aimait pas trop depuis qu'il avait partagé son corps avec elle. En faites, il ne la detestait pas, mais il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait eu accés à certaines parties de son cerveau, comme sa mémoire. Et le fait de savoir qu'elle le connaissait mieu que quiconque, même mieu que Sheppard qui était pourtant son meilleur ami, le genait. Elle le connaissait par coeur, mais lui ne connaissait pratiquement rien d'elle. (8 )

Mais il se décida à aller la voir, aprés tout elle ne le reconnaitra pas.

Arriver à sa chambre, il toqua. Il entendit un "J'arrive tout de suite" suivit quelques secondes plus tard de bruit de pas.

"Carson, tu avais dit que tu viendrai que dans 1h..." Elle s'arreta de parler quand elle vit "la jeune femme" devant elle, enfin quand elle vit Rodney puisque sans le faire exprés, Carson lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé pendant leur mission sur le terrain. Elle/Il faisait une drôle de tête, visiblement surpris(e).

"J'attendais quelqu'un d'autre que vous..." annonça t'elle sur un ton légérement déçu.

"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre." lui dit il en la regardant.

Elle était vétu d'une robe noire, et avait les cheveux relever sur sa nuque, et n'avait pas fini de se maquiller. Visiblement, elle se préparer pour une petite sortie en amoureux avec Carson.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous, Rodney?"

"En faite... attendais comment vous m'avez appeller?" demanda Rodney une expression de surprise sur le visage. Comment pouvez t' elle savoir?

"Oh c'est bon Rodney, je sais que vous avez eu quelques désagréments pendant votre mission sur le terrain..." dit elle en souriant.

"Oui c'est ça des petits désagréments si on peut appeller ça un désagrément... et si c'est Carson qui vous l'a dit, je vous jure qu'il va payer..."

"Rodney, comme vous le voyez je suis en train de me préparer, alors si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous voulez..."

"Je voudrai savoir si vous aviez des vêtements à me préter, à cause de ses petits désagréments" à ce mot Rodney fit le signe guillemets vec ses doigts " je n'ai plus rien à me mettre."

Tout en souriant, elle lui annonça que oui, et elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre.

Rodney était déjà renter dans sa chambre, enfin pas consciemment puisque quand ils avaient partagés le corps de McKay, elle s'était servie de lui pendant son sommeil pour lui faire faire du sport. Pratiquement rien n'avait changé, il y avait toujours les photos de ses copines sur sa table de chevet, et d'elle et ses parents sur sa commode.

"Je suis pressée, donc regarder dans mon armoire si il y a quelque chose qui vous va..." lui dit elle en lui montrant ses affaires puis en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

McKay regarda dans les affaires du Lieutenant. Il y avait surtout des treillis, et des uniformes et certains vêtements un peu plus classe. Il prit un tee shirt, et un des treillis, ainsi que des sous vétements.

"Si vous restez comme ça, il faudra que je vous donne quelques cours sur la mode et sur le maquillage, ça serait pas du luxe."

"Quoi!! et désolé mais je ne vais pas mettre une robe de soirée pour travailler sur une technologie ancienne, et de toute façon je ne compte pas rester éternellement comme ça."

"Vous pouriez faire un effort quand même, vous ne voulez pas faire bonne impression sur les hommes d'Atlantis?"

"Bien que je sois une fille en apparence, je reste attiré par les femmes... donc non! et j'ai assez de problémes avec Zelenka..." Rodney avait pratiquement murmurer la derniére partie de la phrase.

Cadman pouffa de rire. Rodney lui se dirigea vers la sortie lui dit merci et s'appreta a sortir quand elle le rattrapa et lui dit "Svp, pas un mot autres sur Carson et moi"

"Si vous faites de même pour Zelenka, il a toujours pas compris."

"Ok, ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Au faite vous êtes trés chouette dans cette robe." complimenta Rodney.

"Merci beaucoup." Venant de Rodney c'était un grand compliment, il n'était pas connu pour ces félicitations et ses compliments.

Et cette fois si il s'en alla pour aller s'habiller dans ses quartiers.

(8 ) peut être une fic sur ce sujet...


	8. Chapter 8

**Note1: Et voila une suite, mais je ne suis pas trop inspiré ces temps ci, je crois que Clio la muse de l'histoire m'a laissé de coté **

**Note2: merci pour les reviews  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Cette fois-ci il mit moins de temps pour se changer, bien qu'il eut encore quelques problèmes avec son soutien gorge, mais il espérait que ça soit bientôt fini, et qu'il retrouverait ses bons vieux caleçons.

Il arriva dans le laboratoire où sa soeur, Sam et Sheppard l'attendaient.

"Bon qu'est ce que j'ai loupé?" interrogea-t-il.

"Et bien, nous avons quelques problèmes pour trouver des cristaux adaptés à la machine, malheureusement ceux qui ont été cassés par Zelenka ne sont pas utilisés sur cette base et..." expliqua Samantha.

"Okay, okay jolie blonde, il n'y a pas pas moyen de les adapter ou les réinitialiser?

Jeannie fut étonnée par le comportement de son frère avec la Colonel, décidemment il pouvait vraiment être irritant et ingrat.

"Si vous m'aviez laissé finir McKay, j'aurais pu vous expliquer que les cristaux sont..." annonça Carter.

"Ta ta ta ta ta, c'est oui ou non?" questionna McKay en lui coupant la parole.

"C'est non", dit elle en soufflant bruyamment. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant !

"J'ai lu un rapport de mission, celui où la conscience d'une militaire était coincée dans la tête de mon frère", annonça Jeannie," est ce que l'on ne peut pas réutiliser un des cristaux de la porte, par hasard ?"

"Jeannie, je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais visiblement tu n'y connais vraiment rien à cette technologie, alors s'il te plait laisse travailler les experts. Les cristaux de la porte servent seulement à dématérialiser..."

"Meredith, tu ne me parles pas comme ça, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas continué ma carrière de scientifique, que je suis devenue totalement idiote. Je te ferai remarquer que j'ai résolu un de tes travaux en peignant avec mes doigts(9)" annonça-t-elle sur un ton de plus plus fort.

"Oui, mais visiblement tu y connais rien, alors que moi oui, laisse moi travailler dans mon domaine, pour une fois que je suis meilleur que toi..."rajouta-t-il en haussant le ton lui aussi.

Sheppard commença à vouloir s'interposer pour calmer les choses.

"Calmez vous vous deux, on y arrivera pas si vous n'y mettez pas du votre!" expliqua le colonel Sheppard.

"Vous la ferme" crièrent les deux canadiens.

Décidemment, le mauvais caractère était un trait de la famille McKay, comme leur génie.

"Pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis, on n'est pas en compétition!!!." s'énerva Jeannie.

"Parce que... parce que..." bégaya McKay.

Carter remarqua qu'il était visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs, il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, et il devenait tout rouge.

"Parce que quoi Rodney? qu'est qu'il y a eu pour que tu comportes comme ça!" demanda Jeannie, mais elle n'eut pas de réponse car Rodney était sorti du labo. Elle était sûre que si les portes n'étaient pas automatisées, il l'aurait claquée violemment.

Elle se dirigea aussi vers la sortie en courant pour rattraper son frère en criant: "De toutes façons, tu n'as jamais su faire face aux problèmes. Papa avait raison tu es bien une mauviette!!!"

Elle put voir son frère se raidir quelques secondes lorsqu'elle cria ses mots. Elle y était allé un peu fort, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, et voulut s'excuser.

"Mer. je suis désolée, je ne le pensais pas" cria-t-elle dans les couloirs, mais son frère était déjà rentré dans un des téléporteurs.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Rodney s'en allait d'un pas ferme quand il entendit:

"De toutes façons, tu n'as jamais su faire face aux problèmes. Papa avait raison tu es bien une mauviette!!!"

Ces quelques mots lui firent l'effet d'une paire de gifles. Même s'il ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec sa soeur, il espérait qu'elle l'aimait, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

Il accéléra le pas, et se réfugia dans un des télé porteurs. Il appuya au hasard sur l'écran de contrôle, il se foutait de la destination, tant que c'était loin de sa soeur. Il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva dans le quartier sud, le quartier des filles(10). Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Tant mieux, il ne voulait vraiment pas tomber sur quelqu'un et devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il pleurait. Parce que dans le téléporteur il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes.

Il erra quelques temps dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, puis tomba sur un des balcons de la cité. Il s'y engouffra rapidement. Il se dirigea vers le bord et s'appuya sur la rembarde.

Il adorait regarder cet océan, il avait le don de l'apaiser, bien que là son cerveau continuait à tourner à plein régime. 

Il réfléchissait à sa dispute avec sa soeur. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir réagit comme ça, à la rabaisser. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était devenu un réflexe depuis son enfance.

Pendant sa jeunesse, il avait essayé de surpasser sa soeur. Il essayait d'attirer l'attention de ses parents, mais malheureusement il n'avait jamais réussi à les rendre fier de lui. Ils en avaient toujours pour Jeannie. Lui ne comptait pas, c'était le canard boiteux de la famille à cause de ses allergies, de ses phobies et de son hypoglycémie, et il s'y était habitué, subissant tout les jours les reproches et les coups de son père.

A l'école c'était pareil. Il n'avait pas d'amis, en fait pendant un moment il avait cru en avoir un, il s'appelait David, il lui avait fait confiance, mais il avait fait comme tout les autres, il l'avait trahi. Avec les profs idem, ils le trouvaient bizarre, car il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et ne jouait pas avec les autres enfants. Mais faut dire que lorsqu'on est un génie avec un QI plus élevé que celui du professeur, c'est difficile de trouver un intérêt à courir après une balle.

Mais c'est à l'université que son caractère changea du tout au tout. Il avait l'habitude de faire les devoirs des autres étudiants, pour avoir l'impression d'avoir des amis. Un jour il avait baissé sa garde, et avait donné sa confiance à une fille dont il était tombé fou amoureux. Mais encore une fois il s'était fait berner par la jeune femme qui se servait de lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et lui l'avait crue, mais elle faisait seulement ça pour lui voler ses théories. Le coup fatal fut donné lorsqu'il l'aperçut avec un autre garçon.

A ce moment là, il s'était construit une barrière infranchissable faite d'arrogance, et de méchanceté, se jetant entièrement dans les études, et n'avait jamais plus donné sa confiance à personne, jusqu'à Atlantis.

Quelques temps après, il s'était disputé avec sa soeur à propos de son avenir. Elle avait choisi de se marier et de fonder une famille, alors que lui avait choisi une carrière de scientifique. D'un coté il lui en avait voulu, mais dans un certain sens il était jaloux d'elle, lui aussi aurait aimé fondé une famille, mais à cause de cette fichue barrière il n'avait plus personne dans sa vie.

Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de rire se diriger vers lui. Et deux personnes rentrèrent sur le balcon.

"McKay qu'est ce que vous faites la?" demanda un homme avec un fort accent.

Rodney ne répondit pas et continua à leur tourner le dos.

"Rodney?" demanda une voie féminine. Visiblement la petite sortie du lieutenant était finie.

"Carson, tu nous laisses deux minutes stp?" demanda la lieutenant.

"Bien sûr." Il aurait bien voulu rester et parler lui aussi avec Rodney, mais il se résolut à la laisser avec Rodney, car c'était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux depuis qu'elle avait fait un petit séjour dans sa tête.

"Rodney, regardez moi."

Mais le canadien(ne) s'obstina à fixer l'océan.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'obligea à se retourner et à la regarder dans les yeux.

Mais elle eut comme réponse un:"Laissez moi, tranquille!"

"Vous avez visiblement un problème pourquoi vous obstinez vous à tout garder pour vous?"

"J'ai besoin d'être seul(e), s'il vous plait." supplia Rodney.

Oh, la, la, si le grand docteur McKay devenait poli c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose.

"Mais Rodney..." elle ne put finir sa phrase car il sortit du balcon. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(9)Véridique dans McKay and Mrs Miller  
(10) désolée Rieval mais maintenant que je l'ai mis dans l'histoire, il faut bien que ça reste pour que ça soit logique.

TBC... mais j'ai l'impression de m'empetrer dans cette histoire...


	9. Chapter 9

merci pour les com.

je ne suis pas trop inspiré ces temps ci pour cette fic, alors désolé si c'est un peu court

bonne lecture

version non corrigé

Sam et Sheppard se regardaient avec étonnement, ils pensaient que Jeannie était quelqu'un de calme et de compréhensif, mais visiblement elle avait un aussi mauvais caractère que son grand frère.

Elle était restée dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire, à peine les mots étaient-ils sortis de sa bouche qu'elle les regrettait, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Son frère avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

"Vous devriez le retrouver et vous expliquer." Sam s'était approchée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

"Je m'en veux tellement..." soupira Jeannie.

"Venez, on va le trouver ensemble. Je connais ses coins préférés." lui expliqua le colonel Sheppard.

Et ils partirent tout les deux à la recherche du canadien.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rodney n'était pas d'humeur à parler à Cadman, ni avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se sentait tellement mal. Pour éviter toute conversation, il avait coupé sa radio.

"Meredith! Je peux vous parlez?"

"Quoi!" répondit McKay d'un ton sec en se retournant. C'était Zelenka qui l'avait appelé.

" Euh... je vous dérange...Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Radek en voyant le visage décomposé "Meredith".

" Rien, rien, de quoi vouliez vous me parler?" dit il/elle sur un ton plus doux.

"Je voulais vous parler d'hier soir. Vous êtes partie tôt et je n'ai pas pu vous parler."

Mince il ne manquait plus que ça, une discussion de couple.

"Radek, à propos de ça..."

"C'était vraiment bien ce qu'on a fait ensemble, et je voudrais savoir si vous vouliez bien remettre ça quand je rentrerai sur Terre." annonça un peu maladroitement le Tchèque.

"Non, non, non il ne s'est..."

"Oui, j'en étais sûr, on avait tous les deux bu...je comprends, désolé de vous avoir dérangée."

Radek était déçu, ça se voyait à son visage. Il fallait qu'il lui remonte le moral.

"Radek, je serais ravie de vous revoir, si je suis disponible."

Rodney savait que c'était impossible, puisque d'ici là, il espérait qu'il aurait retrouvé son corps.

Tout à coup le visage de Zelenka s'illumina, et s'ans que Rodney ne s'en rende compte il l'embrassa. Rodney ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop étonné par la réaction de Radek. Rodney était dégoûté, mais il fallait penser au point positif : que dirait Zelenka, quand il apprendrait qu'il a embrassé son collègue de travail.

// Le Docteur Zelenka est demandé au labo.//

"Désolé, je dois y aller."

"Je comprends. On se tient au courant." lui dit-il avec un sourire. Bien qu'il pensait qu'il avait été sauvé par le gong.

Radek fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la labo. Cette petite rencontre avait remonté le moral de Rodney.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Jeannie et Sheppard l'avaient cherché au mess, dans son quartier, sur son balcon préféré, dans le hangar, mais il n'y était pas. Ou était donc ce fichu canadien? Ils avaient même essayer de le contacter par radio mais il l'avait coupée.

Pendant tout le trajet, Jeannie s'était expliquée sur sa réaction, pourquoi elle avait agi comme ça, et à quel point elle s'en voulait. John l'avait écoutée sans la déranger, elle parlait surtout à elle même parce qu'elle avait besoin de se justifier et de réfléchir. Sheppard connaissait ça, il lui arrivait souvent de dire quelques choses et de le regretter 10 secondes plus tard.

Finalement ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement pour l'appeler avec le haut parleur. Enfin, ils demandèrent à Élisabeth de le faire, en lui expliquant la situation, car si c'était eux qui le faisaient il ne viendrait pas.

// Le docteur Rod...Meredith Mckay est convoqué dans mon bureau.// Oups, elle avait failli faire une gaffe.

Quelques temps après "Meredith"arriva.

"Que puis je pour vous Élisabeth?" demanda t 'il en lançant un regard noir à sa soeur et à Sheppard, bien que ce dernier n'y était pour rien.

Jeannie était visiblement effondrée et elle devait s'en vouloir, mais il s'en foutait.

"J'ai appris que vous aviez quelques problèmes avec votre soeur, et je n'accepte pas de telles disputes. Vous avez rendez-vous avec Kate Heightmeyer dans 10 minutes." lui annonça Élisabeth.

"Non." c'était catégorique.

"Ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre. Visiblement vous ne pouvez pas vous concentrer dans cette situation."

"Non. Il s'agit de ma vie privée, ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail."

"Rodney, tant que le problème ne sera pas résolu avec votre soeur, interdiction de travailler sur cette machine ancienne." Elle savait que Rodney ne pourrait pas dire non, c'était un peu du chantage, mais vu que la diplomatie ne marchait pas avec un McKay et qu'elle ne marcherait sûrement pas avec deux, elle allait employer la manière forte.

"Très bien." répondit-il sur un ton très sec.

"Je les accompagne, histoire de vérifier qu'ils y vont."

Et ils partirent tout les trois en direction du bureau du Dr Heightmeyer.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour les reviews, je vous adore. J'ai un peu de mal avec cette fic maintenant, je crois que je veux parler de trop de chose à la fois. Mais je vais la finir je vous le jure.

Bonne lecture!

Note: je ne suis jamais aller chez une psy alors je ne sais pas commment ça se passe.

Note2: Joyeuses Fêtes un peu à l'avance

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de Kate Heightmeyer ce fit dans le grand silence. Sheppard n'essaya même pas de discuter avec eux, c'était visiblement peine perdu, les McKay était vraiment des gens tétus. Il sentait que la tension montait de plus en plus entre le frére et la soeur, en bref c'est le calme avant la tempête.

Ils arrivérent au bureau du Dr Heightmeyer, et ils entrérent dans la piéce qui venait de s'ouvrir devant eux. Kate les entendait debout au milieu de la salle, à côté du canapé. Mais lorsqu'elle vit "Meredith" elle eut un choc.

Certes, elle avait été briefé sur l'état de Rodney mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il était devenue une jolie brune aux yeux bleus. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse avec, à ce moment même elle n'était pas l'ex petite amie, mais un psycholoque qui s'occupait de ses patient(e)s.

"Bon je vous laisse entre de bonne mains. Je vous souhaite bien du courage docteur." ironisa Sheppard en sortant.

"Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien."

"Dr McKay, Mrs Miller, asseyez vous." leur dit elle en leur montrant le canapé dérriére eux.

Jeannie et Rodney se regardérent un instant chacun avec le regard le plus noir possible, et s'assirent sur le canapé, chacun sur une des extrémitées.

Kate ferma les yeux un instant pour se donner du courage. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à Rodney et ça n'avait pas été facile de l'aider, mais là si Jeannie avait le même caractére que son grand frére, ça ne serai pas une mince affaire.

"Comment ça se fait que tu m'appelles "Dr McKay", j'ai changé d'apparence mais je suis toujours le même. Ou serai ce parceque tu veux mettre de la distance entre nous?" Rodney s'était décidé à parler.

"Comment ça " de la distance entre nous" ? Vous êtes sortit ensemble?" demanda Jeannie.

"Et bien oui, votre frére avons eu une relation. Et pour vous répondre Rodney, je suis ici en tant que psycholoque et pas en tant qu'ex petite amie et donc comme d'habitude je vouvouoie mes patient**e**s."

Mince premiére gaffe de la séance, elle avait dit patiente au lieu de patient, Rodney allait le prendre mal, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que la jeune femme devant elle avait été son petit ami.

"On dit patients et pas patientes, il y a toujours un homme ici." se vexa Rodney.

Et voila la retomber.

"Ca promet ! Je sais déjà coment va tourner la conversation."

"Je vous assure tout les deux que je ne laisserai pas mes sentiments interferer. Pouvons nous commencer?"

Tout à coup se fut le silence complet, et les Mckay se mirent à regarder ailleurs, trouvant tout à coup un réel interet pour la décoration. Ils avaient vraiment le même caractére et les mêmes attitudes, c'était donc étrange qu'ils ne s'entendent pas bien, mais c'est vrai que le dicton "qui se ressemble s'assemble" ne s'adaptait pas à tout le monde.

"Alors ? Je voudrai que chacun de vous m'expliquiez pourquoi nous sommes ici."

Et la se fut un gros brouhaha qui s'installa. Ils s'étaient mis à parler en même temps, chacun essayant de parler plus fort que l'autre.

Kate essaya de capter quelques paroles mais elle ne comprit que des bribes de phrases comme "C'est lui qui..." ou des Non, attends je n'ai jamais... c'est toi qui..." meler de "Papa a toujours...". Bref rien de très concluant pour l'instant. Lors de ces précédentes consultations avec Rodney, elle avait posé des questions sur son enfance mais il n'avait pas voulu beaucoup s'étalait sur le sujet se contentant de dire que ses parents n'avaient jamais très attentifs à lui, contrairement à sa petite soeur. Elle ne l'avait pas forcé à en dire plus, tout viendrai avec le temps, mais elle avait compris à la vue de son comportement qu'il avait été un enfant maltraité. Mais les consultations avaient été de plus en plus éloigné et finalement il avait céssé de venir.

"Calmez vous." Mais il ne réagirent pas alors elle recommença sur un ton plus autoritaire mais c'était comme essayait de stopper une tornade avec ses mains, c'était complétement inutile.

Alors elle sifla, ce qui eut l'effet escompter. Ils se figérent net tout(es) les deux, la colére encore incrusté sur leur visage.

"Bien, Jeannie, vous commencez."

"Et pourquoi c'est elle qui commence?" s'offuqua "Meredith".

"Vous aurez votre tour vous aussi Rodney. Allez y Jeannie."

"C'est simple on est ici parceque le Dr Weir nous l'a demandé. Personnellement on est capable de régler nos problémes tout seul comme avant. Si ça ne tenait qu' à moi je ne serai pas là. Pour moi la psychanalyse c'est du vaudou."

"Bien dit soeurette, sur ce coup là je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous sommes ici parceque Elisabeth m'a menacé de me laisser dans cet état si on ne s'arrete pas de se disputer. Elle dit que ça me déconcentre, mais on a toujours eu cette relation avec ma soeur."

Bon sang, ils étaient vraiment intenable, ils passaient de la haine et la colére à la complicité. Etrange relation.

"Ne pensez vous pas, que votre relation pourrai s'améliorer si il y avait un dialogue?" demanda Kate.

"On est pas du genre à parler de nos problémes, on ne l'a jamais été en faite, c'était comme ça avec les parents." exliqua Rodney.

"Vous n'avez jamais parler de vos problémes de famille. J'ai cru comprendre que vos parents vous maltraitez."

A cette remarque Rodney vira au rouge alors que sa soeur, elle au contraire, palit. D'un côté elle avait envie que leurs relations s'améliorent, qu'un lien fort les réunissent, mais de l'autre elle savait qu'ils devraient parler de leurs enfances, et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait dit que la psychanalyse s'était du vaudou; elle voulait en quelques sortes éviter le sujet. Elle ne savait plus trop ou elle en était.

"Comment vous savez?" s'exclama Rodney" qui vous la dit? Je vais les tuer !!!" dit il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Personne ne me l'a dit" la rassura la psycholoque. Elle avait donc bien vu juste. "Rodney c'est mon travail n'analyser les comportements..."

Elle se leva à son tour et le rejoignit "Mer' reste s'il te plait..." Elle s'était décidé à affronter cette conversation.

"Ecoute Jeannie il n'y a rien à dire c'est du passé."

"Vous savez que les événements du passé forge le caractére du présent. Inconsciemment vous avez besoin de savoir qui vous étiez pour comprendre qui vous êtes."

"Kate évite la psychanalyse à 2 sous s'il te plait"

Heightmeyer ne repliqua pas, mais elle avait eu l'impression de s'être prit une gifle en pleine figure. Rodney avait une telle répartit.

"Mer' je me sens coupable de tout ce que je t'ai dit et tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque, et maintenant tout cela me semble évident et je me sens si bête de n'avoir rien fait ou dit. Je m'en veux, tellement et toi aussi tu dois m'en vouloir..."

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Jeannie. Et Rodney la prit dans ses bras, la berçant légérement.

"Jeannie, je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'en prend pas à toi mais au parents. Et de toute façon tu n'aurais rien pu faire, tu aurai eu des problémes avec papa toi aussi, et c'est moi qui m'en serai voulu. Je suis ton grand frére et c'est à moi de prendre soi de toi, même si c'est derniéres années je n'étais pas tellement présent.Tu sais quand papa me ... je me disais qu'au moins il ne te toucherai pas, et quand je suis parti j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi et je me suis sentit tellement lache de te laisser, mais visiblement il n'avait rien contre toi."

"Qu'elle famille ! On est bon pour l'asile. C'est vraiment pas notre semaine"

"Non, écoute l'important c'est le présent, regarde tu as un mari qui t'aime, une jolie petite fille, une belle maison, et tu es presque aussi intelligente que ton frére, que demandé de plus?"

"Tu as oublié quelque chose..." dit elle d'une voix étouffé par leur étreinte.

"Quoi?"

"Le retour d'un frére à travers une soeur."

Mission accomplie pour le docteur Heightmeyer après plusieurs heures passées avec les Mckay's, bien qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand chose. Bien sur tout n'était pas fini, il faudrai qu'ils parlent plus, qu'ils rétablissent le dialogue et la confiance entre eux, mais leur relation s'annonçait meilleure et plus sincére. Rodney s'était ouvert tout comme sa soeur et une partie du poids qu'ils transportaient depuis plusieurs années venait de s'envoler.

TBC...

J'ai vraiment du mal avec cette fic.

Allez c'est bientôt noël et mon annif alors on offre des reviews. lol


End file.
